The Lost Daughter 2:Missing
by kellyAshley19
Summary: Sequal to Lost Daughter, Charlotte has been missing for two years after abonding all her friends and breaking up with Tyler, but with new infomation coming to light, will that be enough to convince Tyler that Charlotte left for a reason?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back, although as soon as I wrote that the baby was still sleeping she woke up and I had to get her back to sleep again, but its all good, me and Amelia (the baby) have an understanding, if she doesn't cry too much in front of me, than I wont freak out lol, crying babies scare me lol. **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

**I don't own anything I mention in this story.**

Tyler Simms sighed loudly as he stretched his arms above his head with relief. His tiny office at the newspaper he worked in barely allowed this action, but never the less, he was proud of his space; it took a lot of long nights and hard work to get to where he was now, and at such a young age.

Nobody could say he didn't deserve this office. He had worked damn hard for it.

He shut down his computer, as well his personal laptop and packed the rest of his work into his bag, there was still a lot of work that needed to be done, and he would be up well past midnight.

Some would say he needed to get out more... well Reid said he needed to get out more, and had gotten Ellie, his now fiancé on his case. The younger Tunney had done what no other had, and managed to keep a hold of her man all the way through college, and then somehow managed the commitment shy Reid Garwin propose to her.

A valiant effort, not even her sister could repeat, the stress of a long distance relationship and not to mention Pogues tenancy to assume the worst when it came to his flirty girlfriend lead the demise of their three year relationship, although Kate remained friends with Pogue, she still tended to get green eyed with jealousy whenever Pogue had a date. The same went for Pogue who did all but sneer at Kate's date until the poor guy was shaking in his boots and would only stop when Kate shot him her painted Tunney glare, that both sisters had down and could make any man or woman stop in their tracks. On the off chance that the glare failed. Caleb would step in.

Caleb's relationship with Sarah had cooled considerably, although still together they both looked like they would rather be anywhere else, Sarah had made some new friends at Harvard, much to Caleb's dislike. Not that he didn't like Sarah making friends, it was just that her new friend's type of fun involved the Greek system and a whole bunch of cattiness that he just couldn't be bothered with.

Sarah on the other hand, couldn't understand her boyfriends dislike for her new friends. She felt he was being too protective, and was feeling suffocated in the relationship.

Both wanted out but, but neither wanted to admit it to each other.

His relationship with Charlotte had ended abruptly two years ago, when he came home from work only to have her announced that she was leaving him, for someone else.

**Flashback**

_Tyler walked bristly through the cold and busy streets, with a box burning a hole in his pocket. Although his father had offered to pay for the 'right kind of engagement ring' for a girl such as Charlotte, Tyler wanted to pay for it himself, it had taken three months of saving and a hell of a lot of stores (he never knew how many jewellery shops there were in New York) until he found the perfect ring. He planned on proposing tonight._

_It was a simple but elegant antique engagement ring that he knew she would love. _

_He quickly walked the steps to their apartment, only pausing momentarily to smile at the doorman before making his way to the elevator. Humming a Christmas tune under his breath the whole time, nothing could ruin his mood. _

_He knew Charlotte would say yes, although he had ambitions for a big white wedding, he had a feeling that somehow he would end up in Vegas being married by an Elvis impersonator, as per Charlottes wishes. It didn't matter to him, as long as they were married. _

_The huge smile was plastered on his face the entire trip up to the tenth floor where their small one bedroom apartment overlooked the city. Tyler pondered his life so far, both himself and Charlotte had gotten jobs they wanted. Charlotte being requited straight out of MIT, a lab designed solely for the purpose of medical science. Cures for the most serious illness and such. Charlotte had been ecstatic for weeks after landing the assistants position, although she had other offers from bigger firms, she accepted the Charleston Lab's as soon as the offered. _

_He had been a little more reserved picking his newspaper, before going with a well established news paper in New York, it had quite the reputation for breaking the big news and he was told if he kept his nose clean and did good, he could be promoted with in six months. _

_He walked happily into the apartment, momentarily stumped by the bags in the door way, trying to rack his brain, thinking that he forgot one of their parents were visiting, when nothing came to mind he called into the seemingly empty apartment. _

"_Charlie." He called confused, his nerves on edge when he noticed most of her cherished items were missing from their regular spots around the apartment. _

_he heard a crash from the bedroom followed quickly by a muffled curse word, soft footsteps padded through the wooden floors and she appeared, her long brown, almost black hair had been loosely tied into a messy bun, and her outfit consisted of a causal black dress that she sometimes wore to work, not being without her yellow, Charlie had placed a yellow headband in her hair. _

_She looked nervous. _

"_I didn't think you would be home for another couple of hours." She said as some sort of explanation. _

"_I finished up early, what's going here?" he asked hoping, preying that it was not what he thought it was. It couldn't be, sure she had been a little distant lately, but he just associated it with stress from work. _

"_I'm leaving." She said simply, trying to remain stoic, but he could see the conflict in her eyes, she had been crying, her eyes were puffy and red; her make up was all but gone. _

"_What, why?" he yelled in surprise, the feeling in the pit of his stomach made him want to vomit. He didn't think he could handle her explanation, but he needed to hear it. _

"_There's somebody else, I'm in love with him...I'm sorry" she said, turning around quickly, and grabbing the bag on the floor before quickly moving past him and leaving the apartment with her remaining bags, before he had a chance to respond to her revelation. _

She had stopped calling all of them after that, Caleb said it was almost impossible to pin her down and when you did, you were lucky to talk to her for more than five minutes before she made up an excuse to leave.

The last one to see her, had been Rachel, Rachel had moved to Washington after finishing college to further her career and had come to New York on business, she surprised Charlotte at work, she told Ellie that Charlotte looked completely run down during their brief lunch, she looked like she hadn't slept in days and jumped at every little sound, she went on to say her eyes darted everywhere around the restaurant, as if to see if anybody was watching them.

The very next week, was when people started noticing she was missing, her landlord ran her emgerancy contact, saying the rent hadn't been paid. Caleb was surprised to find where she was living. He said her apartment was basically a bed and one set of draws, there were no pictures up, nothing to link her to anybody, the apartment was bland and boarding, not Charlie's style.

They found her bank accounts hadn't been touched in weeks, and she hadn't been into work in weeks.

It was like Charlotte Danvers Whitman just dropped off the face of the earth.

Two years, police investigations and private eyes all came up empty. All thinking the same thing, the girl was dead in a ditch somewhere, lying at the bottom of the Hudson. Cut into little pieces by a serial killer for all they knew.

If she was a run away, she was a damn good one.

Tyler sighed, shaking his head of bad memories, although broken up, he really hadn't given up on Charlotte, he had been investigating her disappearance, using his resources at the paper, and he had gotten further than the cops ever had.

He caught a break a few months back; a flight attendant told him of a shaky young woman who was on a flight to Dubai, she only remembered her because the woman looked so beaten up, both mentally and physically, the flight attendant told him that she had a bruise that almost took over the entire left side of her face. She also mentioned that the woman, who she said looked almost identical to Charlotte, apart from the fact that the woman on the plane had Red hair, wore no yellow. The woman wore all black.

Although it wasn't much to go on, a flight attendants memory from two years ago, but if he was anything, he was an optimist.

Tyler wanted answers, and wasn't going to stop digging until he got them.

**So, do you like it... are you intrigued. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Hey guy's next chapter up I have a day of classes tomorrow and I'm having trouble with my insomnia so I'm writing the next chapter up now. **

**Questions will be answered in future chapters like why she answers to Charlotte instead of Isabella the name she had been called her entire life.**

Caleb was having some what of a nice sleep, the sky outside was a nasty shade of grey and the wind seemed hell bent on adding a chill to an already freezing cold day.

He was in the blissful half asleep, half awake type of daze, toasty warm from his yellow socks Charlotte had bought him, to the stylish duvet his mother had bought for him when he moved into his apartment sometime last year.

He was very tempted to go back to sleep.

If it wasn't for his damn cell phone preventing that very goal.

He was very willing to throw his fairly expensive cell phone against the bedroom wall, or just curse the person who decided to call him at 6am on a Saturday morning.

He briefly celebrated when the phone stopped vibrating against the set of draws next to his bed; he smiled to himself and snuggled deeper into the comfortably warm bed.

If looks could kill, his cell phone and the person who thought it important to interrupt his sleeping habits would be dead ten times over.

With a growl and an almost pathetic whimper as his hand reached out from the warmth of the blankets and into the cold unprotected air, Caleb grabbed his cell phone quickly and retreated safely back into the warmth. With minor success Caleb answered the cell phone with a growl.

It was too early in the morning to be polite.

His irritation only intensified when Reid's cheerfully smug voice greeted him loudly.

"Since when have you been a morning person?" Caleb asked scratching his matted down hair rolling his eyes at Reid's response.

"God Reid, Ellies got you wrapped around her little finger." Caleb mocked.

"Dude, you are so whipped." He smirked.

"That's disgusting Reid... I'm telling Ellie you said that." Caleb said with his face screwed up, trying to block out a mental image.

"See Whipped." He laughed at Reid's frustrated tone.

"Yeah, Yeah I'll be there... later Reid." Caleb said crawling deeper into the covers, he had made plans to meet the guys for breakfast, but he still had a few hours until he had to think about getting out of bed.

With a pleasant sigh, Caleb closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

After waking up and getting ready, Caleb jumped in a cab and headed towards the diner that had become the general meeting spot for the group after they all found themselves in New York for work.

He was surprised to note, he was the last to arrive he took a seat next to Sarah, who offered a tight smile, the bags under her eyes suggested she was dragged out of bed sporting a hang over.

Caleb looked around the booth and eyed up all his friends from high school, it sometimes amazed him that they all remained friends after the graduation caps had been thrown at Spencer Academy all those years ago.

Pogue was sitting with his usual don't mess with me look, Caleb watched him touch the ends of his now short hair every now and then, having gone with an insistent Kate when his boss told him he had to get a hair cut or he may miss out on a promotion at the company who build and produced Ducati's, the dream job for Pogue. Caleb had to admit the cut did suit him once you got use to it, Kate was a stylist after all. She did that for a living.

Speaking of Kate, she was currently sitting next to Pogue giggling at something Ellie was saying; Kate apart from a few inches off her hair had remained relatively the same, she was still her same flirty self. Ellie on the other hand gained a bucket load of confidence at college and had become some what bossy. Both the Tunney girls were going to be forever youthful.

Reid took his usual seat next to Ellie, offering Caleb a smirk and raised eyebrow indicating that he did in deed do what he suggested he was about to on the phone. Reid's using had caught up with him over the years and although being only 25 he looked like a man in his early 30s.

Tyler was searching through the menu for something good to eat, no matter how many times they came here, he would always insist of looking through the menu thoroughly before he usually picked his usual, bagels and coffee. Caleb could see the bags under his eyes, although Tyler was no longer considered baby boy to the guys, Caleb still liked to look out for him, after Charlotte had left he had been pretty damaged.

Caleb frowned at the tough of his missing sister, she had been so strange those last couple of weeks before she disappeared, he never told anybody but when he went to check he apartment, it looked like it had been robbed a few dozen times. Charlotte wasn't the cleanest woman around but she always made sure that the public sections of the apartment were clean, but it looked like someone had been there searching through her things.

Caleb shook the thought, Charlotte had been reckless during her college and high school years but it never went above having one too many drinks or pulling a prank with Reid and Ellie.

He pushed thoughts of Charlotte out of his mind for the moment, thinking of her just made him broody as Kate called it. With a smile he turned to Tyler who had a look of sheer determination on his face.

"Hey come on Tyler, just get the bagels, we all know you want them."

He smiled when the rest of the group joined in with good natured jokes and teasing, Caleb looked around the booth at all the smiling faces, giving one last thought to his sister who he missed dearly. He hoped was alive and well somewhere.

**...**

Tyler finished up the rest of his coffee and stood with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry guys, my editors on my back about finding a story." He said with a shrug, truth be told he was just happy his time in the obituaries was over.

"Oh come on Tyler, stay a little longer, I felt like I haven't talked to you in ages." Kate offered with a bright smile.

"Sorry Kate, some of us have to work weekends as well." He offered in a joking manner.

"Lies, nobody works on Saturday... why Tyler Simms your just a dirty liar who lies aren't you?" Kate responded with a laugh, the two had gotten closer when Charlotte left, she helped him with the basics, she was probably one of the best friends he could or would ever have.

"Seriously though, I have to meet a source like... five minutes ago, you know how those whistle blowers are." Tyler said with an eye roll before waving goodbye the rest of the group and hurrying downtown to meet his source.

He hated lying to his friends, but he didn't want to get their hopes up, there was an old cash reward poster up for Charlotte and every now and then somebody would ring trying to claim the twenty grand, some tips turned out to be legit others, were just hoax's, jerks with nothing better to do than make prank phone calls.

He really didn't know why he was bothering, this guy even over the phone crept him out, Tyler pictured him straight away; overweight with a bushy greying beard and one too many bald patches to call a shaved head.

Tyler was irked to know that his description of the man was spot on, a few tattoos adding to the bad ass effect. Resisting an eye roll Tyler walked over to the man who insisted they meet at a playground, god only knows why.

"You Tyler?" he asked with a rasp, years of smoking had ruined his breath, teeth and skin.

"Yeah, you Rich?" Tyler asked sarcastically feeling the need to be a smart ass to this guy for some reason.

"Don't get cute with me boy, I have information about your little girlfriend." Rich announced with a sneer, Tyler would have been worried that the man would walk off with the information, if Rich's eyes didn't already have money bags in them.

"Fine by me, I'll just give the twenty grand to somebody else." Tyler said turning his back on the large man and walking off back down to the car park.

"Damn it kid, wait." Rich announced moments later, causing Tyler to smirk a very Reid Smirk.

"I saw ya little girlfriend, remember cause some jerk in a Rover tried to pull her into the car, she got pretty beat up trying to fight him off." Rich said, his face was one of pure concentration as he tried to remember the events of two years ago.

"Do you remember anything else, a licence plate, what the man looked like... a name anything?" Tyler asked desperately.

"Yeah, I saw him, he screamed money looked like he was late 20s maybe early 30s, skinny guy from what I could tell, but he backed some muscle somewhere cause it took a bit of strength for him to let go of her arm... I think he had curly brown hair and was a pale guy." Rich said with a shrug before his eyes widened."

"Oh, I think she called him Kane." Rich offered proudly, Tyler had to admit he underestimated the guy.

"Do you know what, Charlotte was doing here, had you seen her before?" Tyler asked finally looking hopefully at Rich.

"Yeah, I seen her couple of times, pretty girl like that gets noticed round here, but she always went to Ricky's house, and nobody messes with Ricky's girls." Rich said with a shrug.

"Where could I find this Ricky?" Tyler asked excitedly.

"Ricky died, last year... but for an extra five grand I can tell you what Ricky specialised in." Rich said, Tyler could practically see him rubbing his hands together greedily.

"Deal." Tyler said, looking up from his note book he was writing in.

"Ricky was a wiz with computers, he use to make fake ID's for the kids round here, his forgeries were pretty valid, say if one wanted to leave the country under an assumed name, Ricky could do that for you... so what do you say Nancy Drew, got yourself a good lead." Rich asked, having rolled a smoke during the conversation he lit it up and cocked an eyebrow.

"I have to check it out, but yeah, it seems pretty valid." Tyler said snapping his notebook shut and looked the middle aged man up and down.

"I want cash." He said before turning his back and walking away, turning only for a moment to offer a threat.

"If I don't get my money boy, you better hope you can run as well as your little girlfriend, cause I'll be coming for you."

He said with a final puff of his smoke, he flicked it into the sandbox and walked through the trees at an impressive speed. Tyler watched him until he was gone, a little unnerved by the threat.

But his nerves outweighed the almost giddy feeling Tyler had from solving the case, because he knew Kane, Kane was a scientist that worked at the Lab with Charlotte.

Kane Yantos had also been the last man to see Charlotte before he disappearance.

**Do you like it? Mysterious enough for you**


End file.
